The Dragon's Redemption
by SnkEag
Summary: This takes place 1 year after the series, and encorporates elements from movie too... Get ready for a new character, Drake... Enjoy!
1. Van's Vision

**Van's Vision**

**Lord Van's Chambers (Palace of Fanellia)**

"The bright lights of Fanellia look like old times, Merle." (Van)

"Oh yes Lord Van, the people are settling back into the city, and the dragons are tame once again. I'm sooooo happy Lord Van!" Merle bounces with joy.

"Yes, soon Finellia will thrive once again."

"You don't look happy Lord Van."

"Its not that I'm not happy, it's just… Things are too quite now. And I haven't been sleeping very well because of it. I feel like I'm being watched from the shadows once again."

"I've noticed…"

"You've been spying on me?"

"I'm sorry Lord Van, but I was worried." Sheepishly Merle slips back into the corner.

"It's alright. I just feel that something is coming."

"What can possibly be coming?"

Lord Van looks up, and pictures the pendent. Silence engulfs the room and everything fades from sight.

_Focus_.

Merle watches as Van goes into a trance like state. A loud knock at the door startles both of them into reality. Merle springs to the door and pulls it open.

"King Van. It is good to see you again." (Alen)

"Alen! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, I've been re-arming the garrison and training the troops. Never can be too cautious, and I don't wish to leave Asturia defenseless."

"I understand, Fanellia is glad to have such a great and powerful ally. I thank you Alen."

"Van, if it weren't for Fanellia, Asturia would have fallen to Zaibach during the Great War."

"Same old Alen!" Van says giving him a friendly pat on the back.

**Training Room (Palace of Fanellia)**

Van stands in the middle of the empty room with his ceremonial blade drawn.

_Focus_

Silence

_Focus_

Van closes his eyes.

_Focus. There it is, the pendent. Right!_

Van swings as a bag drops from the ceiling to the right.

_Left, Back, Dive!_

Van executes his combo.

"Nicely done!" Alen claps from the doorway, "But do you wish to spar against a real opponent."

"Sure Alen."

"Then prepare yourself!" Alen unsheathes his sword and charges.

_Focus… Escaflowne? Hitomi!_

"Ahhhhhh" Van falls to the left, his right shoulder stinging with pain.

"Van! I'm sorry. What happened? You didn't even try defend!" Alen quickly re-sheathed his sword and pulled the cloth from around his waste off and tied it over Van's wound.

"Hitomi… I saw her hurting… Escaflowne… The dragon rose again! Burning… Screaming!"

"Van, get a hold of yourself. Hitomi is on the Sacred Moon, she's safe." Alen grabs Van by both shoulders and shakes him.

"She's coming back Alen… I saw it as clearly as I see you now… She's coming back…"


	2. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

**Hitomi's Bedroom (Hitomi's Apartment) **

"I never realized how hard it is to make ends meet!" (Hitomi)

_Yes you did, Hitomi!_

"It shouldn't be this hard…"

_This isn't what's bothering you, is it?_

"I know… But I promised never to do that again…"

_No one would know… And it's your future anyways… Why not know?_

"But what if it's bad… I don't want anything else to go wrong… I just don't know"

_Ask the cards… Use the cards…_

"I just don't know…"

_Try it…_

"All right… I'm strong… I can do this" Hitomi pulls out the cards from her desk drawer and dusts them off.

She pulls the first card.

_The king of dragons!_

She stops.

_Van. Why Van?_

The room suddenly turned pitch black.

_No! Not again… Fanellia… It's burning! Bodies sprawled across the ground… What is this room? It's a chamber of some sort._

"I won't let you take him!"

_That voice… It's Van!_

"I'm afraid that isn't a choice you get to make."

_Who was that?_

"I am Van Fanel, King of Fanellia. And I slay all who oppose me and my family!" Van charges.

"So be it…" A glint of steel appeared from within the shadow.

Van slashes into the shadows, and they dissolve around him.

_Why are they fighting? What is going on here? Oh no, he's behind you!_

"Behind you Van!"

_That's my voice!_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Van spins and slashes the growing shadow behind him.

Blood flies from the mist and a dark figure collapses to the ground out of the mist. Hitomi runs towards Van through the passageway.

_Where am I?_

Black mist pours into the cracks in the walls and swirls into the room. Steel blades appear all over the room.

"Hitomi! Run!" Van charges the mist towards her.

"Not without you!"

"You must protect Drake from…" Van drops to the ground, a black hilted blade embedded in his back.

_Who's Drake?_

"No! Van…" Hitomi drops to the floor in tears next to Van's body as nineteen figures materialize in front of her.

"The dragon shall not rise again." The lead warrior draws his blade.

"I won't let you take him!" Hitomi picks up Van's sword and grasps it with both hands, raising it slowly over her head.

"Pathetic" the lead warrior dissolves into the air.

Hitomi gasps and drops...

_No!_

Fanellia faded away into darkness, and Hitomi finds herself in her bedroom still grasping the cards in her hands.

"I must go back. I must warn Van."


End file.
